No estás solo
by iSweetWinter
Summary: Cuando crees que la vida es demasiado injusta, que es demasiado tóxica, te encuentras con un nuevo sendero, el camino que no viste por la ceguera que deja el dolor...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa bello mundo! A estas horas yo evitando tareas y ocupando mi tiempo en fics... Esta vez les traigo un one shoot, que quiero convertir a un longfic... no sé... eso dependerá de ustedes, claro. **

**Lo que no entiendo es porqué cada vez que digo "ahora a escribir sobre mi pareja favorita: Chrismien o De'Tucker" salgo con un Style, un Bendy, un Stenny, un Dip, un Bunny...etc... Nyaa que dificil se me hace escribir sobre lo que más me gusta :cc Pero bueno, aquí yo con otro fic nadaquever con el Chrismien, De'Tucker o Cramien que tanto ansiaba poder escribir...Ya! Muchas quejas Ann! Ahora a mostrar el fic!**

**Jeje y aqui vamos:**

**South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt, si fuera mío Damien saldría más, Ruby se llamaría Ruby y todo sería algo dramático y loco xD -asi soy yo-.**

* * *

_No soporto_ _más._

Era lo único que estaba escrito sobre ese papel. La única tinta que se marcaba para siempre en la página. Los trazos formando tres simples palabras que ocultaban una macabra solución.

Lágrimas impregnadas en rabia caían sobre el reciente escrito. Junto a ellas, gotas de sangre resbalaban de sus brazos.

Su forma de huir. Su única salvación.

Lo único que demostraba que él no era fuerte como aparentaba ser.

No pensaba en morir, no pensaba en aquello solo porque debía cuidar de su pequeña y frágil hermana, que también se ocultaba bajo una capa de odio.

Los Tucker...una familia en la que después de severos problemas nada volvió a ser igual.

Estrés. Locura. Depresión. Alcohol.

En eso se basaban ahora los adultos de la casa. Así fue como una familia unida y fuerte se desequilibró. Así los menores dejaron de llamarlo hogar. Ahora era solo una casa fría y sin más luz que el de la chimenea encendida en invierno. Por fuera la misma casa. Dentro... las marcas de la violencia. Muebles tirados, objetos rotos, todo sucio.

Para Craig incluso la casa de Kenny era un lugar más habitable, aunque en realidad no era así.

Donde los McCormick no hubo mucha diferencia...  
Kevin escapó de casa a temprana edad, intentó llevar a sus hermanos consigo, pero no pudo.  
Kenny, intentaba ganar algo de dinero para sobrevivir con su hermana.  
Karen alojaba donde los Broflovski…

El azabache arrugó la hoja y la tiró al pasillo.  
El dolor era demasiado grande para tratar de expresarlo en un papel.

Fácilmente pudo haber borrado su mente con alcohol, pero tenía que proteger a Ruby.

En el colegio todos ignoraban su realidad. Eran ajenos a ese sentimiento que ocultaba.

Estaba harto de ocultar aquello. De buscar una calma inalcanzable. De escapar del daño.

Siempre, incluso en los momentos agradables, se mostró serio, serio e inmune. Se arrepentía. Debió disfrutar más. Debió hacer que su hermana disfrutara.

No se dio cuenta que mientras se lamentaba más y más en busca de desahogarse, la cuchilla llegaba más allá.

Al darse cuenta la soltó. Vio sus heridas. Media docena de tajos profundos de donde la sangre carmesí salía rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Craig sintió como la sangre se iba de su cuerpo y que de sus manos su vida escapaba.

Ya no había de que aferrarse. No había marcha atrás. El dolor desaparecía junto con su tiempo vital.

Sus piernas le fallaron y trató de agarrarse de una silla. Fue inútil. Pero tampoco aterrizó en el suelo.

Las lágrimas salían cada vez más. Ahora él la había abandonado. A Ruby y a su vida.

Poco tiempo... muchos recuerdos... varios molestos y otros agradables... **Él**... Su pasión prohibida por su mente, pero anhelada por su corazón.

Vio como todo se iba. Como se esfumaba su alrededor. Como se hacían trizas sus sueños. Como su vida se quebraba tal como un cristal...

-¿¡Craig!? - alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿K...Kyle?

Era él. La última persona que quería que viera su debilidad.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó la voz de Ruby.

Intentó enfocar su vista, pero no servía de nada. Veía cristalizado.

Kyle estaba acercándose a él, y Ruby estaba en la puerta con una mochila, y un bolso en la mano.

-Craig...- murmuró el pelirrojo con los ojos en lágrimas.

-N-no quiero m-morir... – expresó Craig su deseo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No lo harás. Pero no cierres los ojos.

Los rastros de llanto se secaban en su rostro. Su cabello despeinado se ocultaba bajo su chullo azul. El dolor... el dolor estaba ausente.

Sintió como unos brazos lo tomaron. Era el pelirrojo. Con la adrenalina lo tomó sin dificultades e indico con la mirada a Ruby que caminara a la salida.

Los padres de los hermanos Tucker no se encontraban, pero no podían arriesgarse. Salieron por la ventana del baño. A Kyle se le hizo algo difícil con Craig, pero no imposible.

-Ahora debemos saltar, aguanta Craig.- escuchó.

Luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::

-¿Se encuentra mejor?- preguntó Ruby.

-No lo sé. Kyle y Mamá no nos dejan entrar.-respondió Ike.

-Lo más probable es que sí. Kyle y la Sra. Broflovski son muy buenos curando.- Dijo Karen mostrando su hombro con una cicatriz de cortada. Era a lo que se arriesgaba al volver a su casa.

Ruby asintió. Quedaron en un largo silencio.

Al rato Kyle salió.

-¿Y...?- le exigió la del cabello anaranjado claro.

-Se pondrá bien, necesita descansar.-contestó- Ike, ¿por qué no le enseñas su habitación?- se dirigió al canadiense.

-¡Claro!

En segundos los tres jóvenes subían las escaleras.

Sheila salió con una sonrisa e invitó a su hijo a ver al otro adolescente. Luego, se retiró a servir algo para comer.

El pelirrojo vio a Craig en mejor estado.

-¿Kyle?

- Soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

-eso creo... Estoy en tu casa ¿no? Bueno tu madre me lo ha dicho.- habló nervioso.

Kyle sonrió. Era un momento incómodo. Ambos habían visto todo eso.

-Mi madre dice que se deberían quedar aquí. Pero es tu decisión.

Por la mente de Craig pasaron varias cosas. No quería quedarse porque iba a ser una molestia, se iba a ver débil y porque estaría frente a ese pelirrojo que lo ponía nervioso y torpe. Aunque por otro lado, tenerlo cerca era una ventaja, otra cosa era que si volvía a su casa las cosas serían igual de malas, Ruby no viviría la vida que merece y él tampoco…

-¿Desde cuándo tu casa es un hogar de menores, Broflovski?- preguntó con su voz monótona.

El bermejo soltó una risita.

Era cierto, la casa parecía un albergue, pero así le agradaba a los residentes.

-Bueno...mi mamá decidió que la mejor forma de proteger a la juventud era esta, por lo tanto hicimos una pequeña ampliación para poner una habitación más y así nos evitamos...-fue interrumpido por Craig.

-... otra guerra entre Canadá y los Estados Unidos. Entiendo.

-Ajá. -Afirmó Kyle.

Pasaron minutos en silencio.

El azabache volvió a sentir ese amargo dolor. Si bien, podría huir de su pasado, pero luego debía recordar que era su presente.

La puerta se entreabrió con el viento y le dejó ver a su hermana hablando muy animada con la niña de los McCormick y el menor de los Broflovski.

Debía quedarse. Por Ruby. Por él. Por sus vidas. Para seguir. Y para lo único egoísta que tenía en mente, para estar junto a Kyle.

-Craig- Escuchó la voz de Sheila. No recordaba haberla visto llegar.

-¿si Sra. Broflovski?

-¿Te quedarás?

Y esa duda volvió a su mente al ver esas verdosas perlas del primogénito de esa familia posarse sobre él.

¿Podría comportarse normal cerca de ese chico de cabello rojizo como el fuego?Lo dudaba. Claro que lo dudaba.

-Si, al menos que genere algún inconveniente.

Dijo sin pensar.

Después de la sonrisa dedicada por los pelirrojos se dio cuenta que habría de iniciar una nueva vida. Era momento de la esperanza.

Puede que no pudiera olvidar lo ocurrido y sufrido para convertirlo en otro pasado, pero si podía empezar un nuevo presente. Y era lo único que quedaba. Vivir para el futuro. Vivir para disfrutar.

* * *

**Continuará (?)**

* * *

**Deje sus reviews por el precio de: ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Usted a sido el ganador para dejar su review y recibir un chocolate sicológico con coste de $0! Y no pierda la oportunidad de votar si este fic debería tener continuación o no, ya sabe ¡Participe por 20 caramelos de diversos sabores sicológicos :D! Envie con su review un NO o un SI dependiendo de su voto sobre la continuación. Participe y Gane!**

**Okno...jajajjaja ¿así o más a lo televisión? Pero de todas formas depende de ustedes de la continuación del fic... y creo que esa palabra ya me suena muy gastada por las veces que la he escrito...Eeemmm...ahora que leo la locura que escribí en el párrafo anterior...hagan cuenta que arriba decía algo mucho más formal y menos convulsionativo...-¿existe esa palabra?- y...dejen reviews ._.**

**Sayonara!**

**iSweet-la loca-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por la demora. He estado muy ocupada...** **y por lo visto me estoy volviendo algo irresponsable...**

**No tengo mucho tiempo en completar mi...¿introducción? no sé, como se llame. Después de todo estoy en clases.**

* * *

**Advertencias: Se tratarán temas fuertes.**

**Forma de lectura:**

**entre comillas: pensamientos**

**-normal-= dialogo.**

**normal sin nada =Narración**

**cursiva= más pensamientos**

**Los POV y los Flasback se mencionan a tiempo.**

**South Park y sus personajes son de Trey y Matt, yo solo los uso en mis fics c:**

* * *

Por suerte era domingo. Craig aún se sentía en dificultades para actuar, pensar, hablar, escuchar, mirar, caminar, o cualquier cosa en la que necesitara tener su mente despierta o sus ojos abiertos.

Ese dolor acumulado lo carcomía. No podía sentir. No quería recordar. No debía obligarse a retroceder...pero lo hacía. Lo hacía solo para responder una pregunta formulada hace ya varios minutos por aquel chico que lo miraba con lástima con sus ojos verdes.

¿¡Con...lástima!? Se estaba dejando ver débil. Se incorporó de inmediato y pasó a rozar sus propias mejillas.

Un momento... ¿habían lágrimas en su cara? y...¿cuál era la pregunta? ¿Tan dormido se encontraba?

-¿Kyle?

-Aquí estoy.

Seguía con el leve temor de que eso fuera solo un sueño y las cosas continuaran como antes lo hacían.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si.

-Mejor no me respondas si no quieres...

-Bien.-dijo Craig con la voz un poco más fría de la que planeaba usar.

Kyle se estremeció con el tono del azabache. Después de todo, el chico "problema" estaba en su casa.

-¿Cómo está Ruby?- preguntó en un intento por usar su voz común... ¿por qué ya la voz no le salía poco expresiva?

-Está viendo la televisión.-recibió una mirada sorprendida del azabache- Debemos bajar a desayunar-agregó.

-Vamos.

El transcurso del día fue muy diferente para Craig, incluso su hermana parecía más acostumbrada a ese cambio radical.

Durante el almuerzo llegó Kenny. Fue saludado por todos como si fuera normal su aparición a esa hora.

Karen se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano y este se mostró muy alegre, luego la Sra. Broflovski lo guío a la misma habitación donde a Craig le curaron y asearon.

A los minutos apareció otro puesto en la mesa, el que fue ocupado por un chico de apariencia cansada, Kenny. Nadie preguntó o dijo algo al rubio.

El azabache sintió como unos ojos lo miraban atento. Era Kenny, le miraba con ansia e interrogación.

-Llegó anoche.-Sheila contestó la duda que tenía el de anorak naranja.

Craig se encogió de hombros intentando parecer el mismo chico al que no le interesa nada, que siempre era.

-aah...-fue todo lo que comentó el rubio a respuesta.

Craig se sentía observado. Obvio. Nadie pensaría que él y su hermana tenían problemas...¿Pero Kyle como fue por él entonces?

¿Y por qué ese rubio estaba allí? Él solo era pobre ¿no? No. Debía haber algo más. Observó a Kenny y a su hermana. Pudo ver que tenía muchas heridas de todo tipo y Karen no era la excepción.

Al mismo tiempo Kenny observaba a los Tucker, como si de una competencia por averiguar las razones de los otros por estar allí, se tratase.

Y en ese mismo instante Kyle ponía atención a ambos chicos por su extraño comportamiento.

A los segundos Kyle recibió ambas miradas de ambos chicos sobre él y Ike. Ahora estaban en una ardua tarea de compararse con Kyle y su familia que parecía ser la más "normal".

-Basta de sus jueguitos de miradas, intentamos almorzar- Ike interrumpió a los chicos.

Los tres dejaron el "juego" algo avergonzados.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en silencio.

::::::::::::::::-::::

-Le agradezco todo, señora Broflovski. Pero realmente, no me puedo quedar.

-Está bien Kenny. ¿Vendrás mañana?

-Haré lo posible.- se despidió y cruzó el umbral.

Craig miraba al rubio caminar por la acera con paso cansado.  
No se la pensó mucho y salió corriendo tras él.

-Tucker- pronunció Kenny con algo de burla al identificar pasos hacia su dirección.

-McCormick- le imitó, pero sin expresión.

Sonrió a sus adentros al escuchar su voz tan monótona como siempre.

-¿Quieres?- Kenny le ofreció un cigarrillo al azabache y este lo aceptó.

-Vaya, vaya. Aunque mis ojos lo ven no me lo creo. Tucker en un hogar de jóvenes marca Broflovski.

-Yo de ti mediría mis palabras, McCormick.

-Mi nombre es Kenny, no McCormick... ese es mi apellido.

-Tú me dices Tucker.

-Pero eres el chico "rudo", a ellos se le llama por su apellido.-se burló- Aunque por lo visto no tan "rudo" como para estar en ese refugio.

-En serio, McCormick, cuidado con lo que dices.

-Es que en serio creí que soportabas más. Bueno, tú y tu hermana. Pero veo que es solo una coraza de los Tuckers, como un bombón de chocolate relleno. Oscuro y fuerte por fuera y por dentro blando y frágil...

-Mi apellido es Tucker no Tucker**s**. No hay plural.

-Entonces Ruby y Craig tienen coraza de Tucker. -se corrigió-... ¿Para qué corriges si te apuesto que ni siquiera te gusta tu apellido?, porque tus padres hicieron que quedaran ustedes así ¿no?

-No metas a mi familia en esto.- El azabache no lo soportó más y atacó al rubio.

La patada fue recibida, pero el rubio contraatacó con otra y luego con los puños.

Allí quedó Craig, en el suelo, con marcas de haber recibido una paliza como novato en peleas. ¿Qué habría sido del chico pervertido y sin agallas para pelear que él conoció?

-Tranquilo Tucker, nadie se enterará de nada.-le dijo aún en su actitud sarcástica, pero con sinceridad en sus palabras- Tú sigue fingiendo y Kyle y yo no diremos nada.- Al escuchar esto el pelinegro apretó los puños. Le molestaba. Le molestaba que lo hayan descubierto.

-Eres un puto, McCormick.- luego se arrepintió por si es que recibía otro ataque emocional o físico.

Recibió risotadas del otro y vió como le extendían una mano. Quedó mirando el gesto con desconfianza y luego lo aceptó mientras con una mano identificaba si tenía sangre en la cara.

Afirmativo. El muy desgraciado le había roto la nariz.

-Te odio.- Le dijo antes de partir de regreso y soltar el agarre.

-Adiós.-respondió Kenny.

Le mostró la seña y continuó a la casa de Kyle. Botó la colilla de cigarro y entró.

-¡Craig!- exclamó Kyle al verlo.

-Quítate.

-...-Kyle le miraba sorprendido- ¿¡Pasan menos de 5 minutos y ya te metiste en una pelea!? ¡Mira tu nariz!

-Tú no te metas.- alzó demasiado la voz.

-Pe-Pero...

-Calla.

-...!

No le gustaba hablarle así a Kyle, pero en ese momento por su mente solo estaba:

_"Kenny McCormick recibe el premio máximo por haberle dado una paliza a Craig Tucker y dejarle destrozado, haciéndole ver marica internamente en menos de 5 minutos."_

-El resto salió... yo se curar, pero no tanto como mi mamá.

-Bien.

Optó por aceptar esa oferta. De todas formas estaba tan enfurecido que no iba a ponerse a hablar con tonos sentimentales ni podría expresar algo más que...furia.

Mientras lo curaba, veía al chico de cabellos rizados y rojizos. Lo contempló un rato y cuando Kyle le miró directo a los ojos para asegurarse de que no iba a ser golpeado ni nada por el estilo, sintió su propio sonrojo.

El pelirrojo bajó su mirada a las vendas que le había puesto su madre a Craig en cuando llegó. No estaban bien puestas como cuando Sheila las puso, por lo que decidió ponerlas de nuevo.

Tomó la venda de la muñeca y al empezar a sacarla, Craig se adelantó y apartó con brusquedad su brazo.

-Ya está.-dijo Craig en seco.- Ahora me las arreglo yo.

-...Bueno...

-¿Cómo lo haré para mañana ir al colegio?

-Irás con nosotros.

Ir con Kyle no era mala idea, incluso sonaba satisfactorio para el azabache, pero el tener que ir al lado de Stan y Cartman evadiendo preguntas...y mucho peor, junto a Kenny y su sarcasmo y su personalidad cambiante...

_Kenny..._

-Por las tardes vendrá Kenny siempre, al menos que tenga dificultades.- le informó al oír a Craig.

-¿Eh?

-preguntaste sobre Kenny.

-Aah si...-¿¡lo había dicho en voz alta!?

-De ahora en adelante, nosotros dormiremos en mi pieza, tu hermana dormirá en pieza de Ike junto a Karen, y si viene Kenny... a él le gusta dormir en el sillón de abajo.

Dejó de escuchar desde que se enteró que dormiría en pieza de Kyle... ¿con Kyle? ¿Solos? ¿En la noche?

Mente de Craig:

"_en la noche, durmiendo en el piso de la pieza de Kyle._

_-Craig, me dio frío._

_-Yo te calentaré._

_Se acurruca con Kyle en su cama..._

_-Craig..._

_-..._

_-¡Craig! ¿¡Que haces!? aah ¡Craig! "_

-Craig...¿me estás escuchando?...

-...

-¡Craig! Te volvió a sangrar la nariz. ¡Craig!- le gritó hasta que volvió.

-Eh...¿¡qué!?- se vio al espejo y vio su nariz en sangre otra vez...pero por motivos diferentes.

-"debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas"-se dijo.-"pero...no está mal...¡concéntrate! ¡deja de pensar en mariconerías!"

-No pasa nada, Kyle.

el pelirrojo alzó una ceja y le miró

Mañana sería otro día... quizás tuviera más suerte o quizás no.

* * *

**En serio, perdón por la demora, trataré de subir más seguido y actualizar semanal. Una frutilla bañada en chocolate para todo aquel que deje su hermoso review, ya que ayudan a la corporación "dale una dulce sonrisa a iSweet con tu review" :3**

**Se aceptan también quejas, reclamos, atentados terroristas, golpes, consejos, etc.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente hermosa c:**

**Aquí, iSweet apurada subiendo un cap.**

**El colegio me ha distraído muchísimo y ando poco concentrada -¿o fanfiction es lo que me ha distraído del estudio?... es lo miiismo ._. - ¡Fueron muy pocas vacaciones! T^T **

**Estaba viendo otras ideas entre mis notas, y salvajemente aparece el capítulo 3 de este fic, con fecha 30/junio ¡Dios! casi muero. Había olvidado por completo la existencia de este cap.**

** Gomen ne .'**

**Pero ahora, sin más líos... a la lectura**

* * *

**Advertencias: Por ahora nada...**

**Forma de lectura: Sé que son inteligentes y entenderán mi extraña manera de narrar n.n'**

**Y como todos saben que yo no tendría la capacidad tan genial de Trey y Matt para crear semejante y hermoso mundo animado... supondré que no es necesario repetir que los derechos de South Park son exclusivamente de sus creadores y de pocos canales autorizados para transmitirlo... - ¬¬ igual que lo dije...-**

* * *

-¡El desayuno está listo!- gritó la dueña de casa- ¡Craig, a desayunar!

Pasan unos minutos.

-Mamá...Creo que sigue durmiendo- informa Ike- ¿Me pasas el...?

-Ruby, ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

-Si señora, gracias- responde la chica.

-Mamá o papá... ¿Me pasan el azúcar?- pide el canadiense- ¿papá?

-¿No tienes sueño, Cariño?

-No señora, estoy bien. Dormí muy bien- Respondió viendo de reojo a Ike por su intento de pedir azúcar.

-¡Azúcar por favor!- pide el chico- ¡Alguien páseme el azúcar!

-Yo te la pas...-Empieza Kyle mientras busca el azúcar.

-Kyle, ve por Craig- ignora Gerald la insistencia de su hijo.

Kyle asiente, deja el azucarero frente a su hermano y oye el leve _"gracias, al fin alguien"_ que este le dedica, sonríe y sube las escaleras en busca del pelinegro.

-¡Craig a desa...!- gritó con una sonrisa que lentamente se borró al ver al mencionado sentado en la cama con un malhumor total- ¿Craig...?

-Ya oí... voy enseguida- respondió seco.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Dije que ya voy.

-Bien...apúra...duchate pronto...te esperamos.

No recibió respuestas y decidió salir corriendo.

Craig le miró escapar y soltó un bajo suspiro. En definitiva debería aprender a hablar con él, sobretodo si se estaba quedando en su casa ¿no?

Se dirigió a la ducha y recibió el suave impacto en todo su cuerpo. Se dedicó a observar sin sentido al agua y al vapor envolviéndole.

Las burbujas bailaban con el agua a sus pies, y parecían resistirse a ser llevadas por la corriente creada por la llave, aún así no lograban aferrarse y eran llevadas a su fin entre la espuma.  
Así mismo se sentía Craig, como una burbuja, aferrándose al estilo de vida.

Cerró el paso del agua y se dejó absorber por la hermosa sensación de tener paz luego de una ducha.

La toalla le parecía la tela más suave con la que se había secado, no era la áspera tela que debía pasar sobre sus heridas cuando estaba en su casa.

Se apresuró y bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días Craig- saludó Gerald.

-B-Buenos días señor Broflovski- respondió con confusión y sorpresa. No le era común aún el ser recibido alegre y cordialmente por las mañanas.

-¡Hola Craig!- Saludaron tres menores.

-Hola- atinó a decir bajo las miradas y sonrisas de todos los presentes.

Sinceramente, sentía que a medida que siguiera siendo observado en cada paso y movimiento que hacía, enloquecería por completo.

-Toma asiento- ofreció la mujer- ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

-Si señora Brofl...

-Me alegro, como es tu segunda noche pensé que no te adaptarías, si aún es así, despreocupate- le interrumpió- ¿Quieres café o algo?

-Estaría bien- trató de no sonar incómodo mientras le servían agua caliente.

El resto del desayuno fue simplemente normal, no para Craig ni Ruby, pero por lo menos su hermana logró acostumbrarse pronto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::

**Craig's POV**

En cuando la madre de Kyle nos avisa que ya es hora de que nos vayamos al colegio, recuerdo la total diferencia entre su vida y la mía. Me refiero a que él no debe preocuparse si podría dormir en su casa o no, o si debería llegar a defender a su hermano ante sus padres. No, él solo hace por que le piden o por querer. Aunque hay que admitir que se pasa de ingenuo...

Salimos solo los dos, ya que Ruby, Karen y Ike, tienen que ir en un par de horas.  
Ese era antes uno de mis miedos, que mientras en mi casa Ruby quedara sola, mis padres la encontraran en su escondite, por eso faltaba varias veces o llegaba tarde.

Me pregunto si Kenny habrá llegado tarde a veces por lo mismo, por querer asegurarse de que su hermana estará bien...Eso no importa. El punto es que desde ahora no deberé temer a eso.

Veo como mi hermana y esos otros dos salen a jugar entre la nieve.

Ahora tendrá la infancia que se merece, la que se le fue arrebatada.

Los primeros días luego del cambio en mi casa, solía llevarla al parque para que ambos respiraramos el aire que expresaba calma. Para que pareciese algo de poca importancia y de poco tiempo, y la verdad es que yo pensaba y mantenía la esperanza de que todo volvería a la normalidad, a nuestra monótona y apacible normalidad.

La llevaba al parque como antes mis padres la llevaban y a mi me arrastraban hacia el.

Si alguna vez me hubiesen dicho que yo iría con mi hermana por mi propia cuenta hasta allí, lo más posible es que no hubiese podido respirar por las carcajadas.

Fui diferente antes de que todo eso llegara y afectara a mi vida y la de mi familia, creo que incluso, podía disfrutar a pesar de que no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Me metía en líos por querer, no por defender ni por enojo.

Tenía un grupo que fue variando, pero mis mejores amigos eran Token, Tweek y Clyde. Pero a medida que comprendía que el problema no se solucionaría, cosa que me costó aceptar, me fui separando de mis amistades y me volví como soy ahora.

Lo peor es que el daño no lo viví sólo yo, también Ruby. Y yo al no querer que cambie, al querer que ella siguiera siendo la adorable chica que tenía carácter fiero en cuando se enojaba... intenté suavizar las cosas, que ella no lo notara, pero al tiempo de querer mantenerla, me descuidé de mí.  
Recuerdo cuando me gritó que yo ya no era yo, ahí me di cuenta que todo estaba perdido, que no había modo de que todo siguiera igual. Tiré la toalla y vi el final, vi como mi querida hermana cambió, como sus facciones se endurecieron como las mías y como la frialdad la azotó y la modificó.

Pero como dijo Kenny, somos frágiles por dentro, esa es solo una coraza, quizas hay esperanza, solo quizas... pero es suficiente para mí.

No me doy ni cuenta que ya pasamos el parque y nos encontramos cerca de una parada del autobús.

Kyle me señala el lugar y nos detenemos allí.

No pasa mucho rato antes de ver las alegres caras de Marsh, Cartman y McCormick.  
Rechino los dientes al ver a Marsh hablar animadamente con Kyle y luego mirarme fijamente en busca de explicaciones.

-Si Kyle, explícanos que hace este marica aquí- Ordena el gordo.

Si no fuera porque no quiero armar otro escándalo delante de Kyle o... quizás es por la presencia de Kenny y el recuerdo de la otra vez, no tardaría en golpearlo por llamarme marica...De todas formas, no es cosa que me importe.

Veo como un par de esmeraldas me observan asustadas. ¿De verdad cree que me meteré en líos frente a él a pesar de su hospitalidad? Bueno, no se equivoca, pero en este momento no tengo ganas de pelear.

-¿...yy?- exige Cartman.

Ahora unos ojos azules se suman a observarme temerosamente.

¿Temen a que reaccione contra ellos o qué?

Una última mirada, esta vez con nerviosismo, me dedica Kyle.

-Esto... Como...- inventa una excusa. O mejor dicho, eso intenta. Su reacción nerviosa es tan... ¡Hey! ¡Concéntrate!

Muevo mi brazo hasta rodear a Kyle y todos ellos me observan algo preocupados, en particular Marsh y Kyle.

¿Piensan que lo heriré? Vaya que es cierto eso que me han llegado a decir, realmente me tienen miedo. Eso no ayuda. Un momento... McCormick no me teme, pero ahora está...¿cómo decirlo? No sé... puedo jurar que está asustado desde hace algún momento.

Acerco a Kyle y lo señalo.

-Como estamos en la misma clase de historia, le tocó hacer un trabajo conmigo- miento y Kyle saca una sonrisa que apoya mi excusa- y tuve que quedarme con él.

-¿Ustedes en...un trabajo?- pregunta Marsh.

-Si. ¿Algún inconveniente?- Mi semblante se vuelve más serio aún.

Niega con la cabeza y tira del brazo de Kyle para hablar a solas.

-Vaya maricas- suspira el gordo al ver como Stan casi arrastraba a Kyle para hablar.

Emito un extraño sonido de disgusto y a la vez de apoyo a lo dicho por el castaño. Kenny me mira alarmado y Cartman ríe.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo seco, digo "algo" porque casi parece burla. Pero no lo es.

-Nada- dice Kenny y se sienta sobre la nieve- Ya viene el bus.

-Ajá- asentimos Cartman y yo.

-Llamen a los otros- Pide Kenny.

-Que se la arreglen solos- responde Cartman, y yo me apresuro a subir al bus.

Oigo los suspiros de frustración de Kenny y observo desde la ventana del asiento como corre sobre la nieve para volver con dos chicos.

Se suben al bus y toman sus asientos, Kyle apresura a situarse junto a Marsh. Gruño levemente y antes de darme cuenta, aparece un rubio sonriente a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres McCormick?

-Nada. ¿Acaso no me puedo sentar aquí?- Sigue con una sonrisa extrañamente inocente.

A mi no me engaña... no se comportó así esa vez... por lo que no caeré en su juego.

-Supongo que sí. Ya que- bufo molesto.

Y así empieza la hermosa jornada... Con una sorprendente mañana (al decir esto me refiero a que no es común para mí) y una extraña compañía.

Hace menos de una semana, subirme al bus con tranquilidad mental era simplemente imposible. Ahora mi propia tranquilidad me intranquiliza.

Antes, el simple hecho de esperar el bus, se me hacía dificil por si es que alguien me había seguido.

Y debo admitir que jamás pensé que volver a un estado normal me resultara tan anormal.

* * *

**Si el formato sale horrible, culpen las renovaciones de fanfiction durante mi ausencia (?**

**[gente]- pero si eso no tiene nada que ver...solo cambiaron los filtros ¬¬**

**[iSweet]- Claro, claro... e.e' -Luce nerviosa- Es que el cambio de los filtros para buscar ¡Requieren de mucha concentración que no tengo! ¡Y paciencia! ¡Y... Tiempo! ¡...! ¡Me desesperan!-se desmaya.**

* * *

**Ya saben que espero atenta a sus reviews y que recibirán... Jalea... sí, Jalea -¿Qué? no se me ocurre nada más-, si les contesto dos veces, es por mi extraña y paranoica desconcentración... No me verán tan seguido... O tal vez si -sonrisa macabra (?- Tal vez me vean tan seguido que dominaré sus pesadillas OwO -okno-**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos c:**

**Confirmando que no he muerto, decidí actualizar este fic también.**

**Perdón por las faltas ortográficas. Y por los errores de formato que creo que ya pude arreglar Dx**

**Aquí verán a un Craig más... diferente, pero no se preocupen. Pronto tendremos a un sensual y rudo Craig de vuelta, en cuando se adapte a los cambios por los que le he hecho pasar c:**

* * *

**Advertencias: Aún nada...**

**Forma de lectura: Cambios extraños, pero parte de mi narración anormal común xD**

**Ya saben, South Park y sus personajes son creaciones totales de Trey y Matt, yo solo puse a Craig en situaciones raras.**

* * *

¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? Ya ni sé. Deben haber sido... ¿diecisiete? ¿dieciocho? tal vez más.  
El tiempo pasa muy rápido por mi mente y aún no me adapto

Kyle sigue asustadizo ante mis actos, pero un poco menos. Marsh me observa con cautela, sospecha, se nota que no confía en mí. Es una suerte que no se haya enterado que "vivo" con Kyle porque si supiese haría un escándalo, pero también una lástima, ya hubiese querido ver su expresión de horror y celos.  
A Cartman, poco parece importarle lo que haga, lo cual hace que llegue a caerme bien de alguna manera...muy rara  
...Kenny... ese maldito bastardo, a pesar de que lo veo casi a diario por la casa de Kyle, no ha vuelto a mostrar su burla y sarcasmo. He llegado a pensar que esa situación es invento de mi mente...

Las mejorías de mis calificaciones suben demasiado y eso que ni me esfuerzo. Tengo la extraña sensación de que Kyle está tras eso... pero puede que también sea mi imaginación.  
¿Puedo confiar en lo que mis ojos ven?¿Esta es la realidad?  
Es que ahora todo parece tan irreal que me idiotiza. Hay luz en el día. Hay lucecillas maricas en la noche.  
No hay preocupación, no hay lamentos. Hay vida.

Mi hermana, Ruby, aún mantiene -al igual que yo- parte de esa actitud que aborrezco, es menos notoria en ella ahora, pero sigue.  
He llegado a sentir que su actitud dulce y alegre es un disfraz sobre esa coraza, y recién bajo ella está mi hermana, mi verdadera hermana.

Como ya he dicho, tanta felicidad me parece falsa. Llevo años acostumbrado al sufrimiento silencioso y sin más compañía que la de Ruby, los viejos y descuidados muebles de mi casa y el dolor físico de parte de mis padres, de las peleas y de mi mismo.  
Esta es una realidad alterna, tan simple y común de aquellos cuentos de hadas y canciones de cuna que solía escuchar que le contaban a mi hermana, creo que cuando yo tenía unos 5 años igual los oía con atención.  
Pero esa melancolía que me trae aquellas viejas y olvidadas nanas que tarareaba mi madre a **nosotros**, **sus** hijos, **como** hijos, no como cosas ni objetivos enemigos, no es la misma sensación que me envuelve esta situación. Esta es menos pura, menos inocente, más irreal... pero más placentera.

¿Así se siente encontrar la calma luego de la ira? ¿Se irá alguna vez el rencor por completo?

La señora Broflovski, **Sheila**, parece estar muy a gusto con nosotros bajo su protección, pero hoy la he oído mencionar por teléfono que está pensando en visitar a los **señores Tucker**, mis **padres**, claro ¿quiénes más?  
No me parece la mejor de las ideas, si no es por aquella mención que oí durante mi espionaje para poder coger una galleta de la cocina (...Creo que algo dentro de mí quiere cambiar...) no hubiese recordado la existencia viva de los **señores Tucker**.

Para mí deberían estar muertos, pero no, sé que no lo están.

¿Que habrá sido de Stripe? ¡Stripe!

Debo ir por él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::

-¿¡Qué!? No... no...no ...no ¿¡Estás loco!?

-No es para tanto... iré solo de todas formas.

- Craig, de todas tus locuras...

-¿Me conoces bien acaso?

-...- el pelirrojo calló de golpe-...no...yo no te conozco para nada...-murmullo luego del breve y frío silencio- pero no creo que...

- No te pedí tu opinión...Ni siquiera te lo mencioné, tu fuiste quién se metió- bramó.

-¿¡Cómo querías que no me metiera si me despertaste a esta hora!?

Craig Tucker, se encontraba en plena medianoche elaborando una forma de salvar su mascota de su verdadera casa.

-Tsk. Haces mucho ruido- gruñó- Y no te desperté, eso lo hiciste por tu cuenta.

De esa manera, sabía que no avanzaría en el intento de hablar con normalidad con Kyle, pero se trataba de **su** Cuyo.

-Iré contigo.

-No.

-¡Craig...!

-Tu te quedas.

-Entonces despertaré a Kenny.

Paró en seco. ¿¡Había dicho algo de la pelea a Kyle!?

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó seco.

- Para que vaya contigo- Ni pasaron 5 segundos y el escurridizo pelirrojo ya estaba en la puerta, cruzando el marco para bajar las escaleras y despertar al dormido rubio del sofá.

Dos minutos más tarde, dos minutos de paralización de parte de Craig, Kyle subía con un hiperactivo Kenny trás él.

"Mierda, en serio lo hizo"- chasqueó la lengua enojado.

-¿Entonces nos infiltramos en tu casa...?

- No. Yo me infiltro. Ustedes se quedan aquí.

-No le quites la emoción- hizo un puchero.

-Dije que no.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::::

-No puedo creer que haya venido contigo...

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que Kyle se quedase preocupado?- sonrió con sorna, nuevamente- ¿Entraremos por la ventana?

Una extraña sensación de odio hacia el rubio le invadió.

-Sí. Ten esto- le entregó un extremo de soga. Lo jaló un poco y se lanzó por la cuerda a diferentes partes sobresalientes del muro.

-¿Hay alguien dentro?

El pelinegro caminó por su pieza sin hacer mayor ruido. Parecía más destrozada que cuando se fue.

-¿Tucker? ¿Craig?- seguía preguntando.

Recorrió un laberinto de destrucción, como si una máquina se hubiese abierto un sendero en un campo de maiz.

Una luz encendida, la lámpara de escritorio en la misma posición con la misma tenue e inútil luz alumbrando un trozo de papel arrugado y con manchas de sangre.

Una abrasadora furia se paseó fugaz por su mente. Recordaba los gritos. Los desgarradores gritos de su hermana, los de su madre, los de su padre, y los propios.  
Más de nueve años no debió haber tenido en tal desastroso día.

Las peleas pasaron de lo verbal y gestual a la agresividad. Todo se había hecho más confuso.  
Las miradas cambiaron. Había que llegar sin fiarse de nadie, buscando nuevos escondites, tomando alimentos, hurtando de la propia casa, consiguiendo dinero de una forma u otra.

Muchas veces tuvo que dormir con su hermana a la interperie, bajo la lluvia y sin siquiera una manta.  
Llegaba cansado al colegio y la desconcentración terminaba con él y su pequeño esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie.  
Debió atacar con culpa a gente cerca de callejones para conseguir algo de dinero y víveres.  
Los rumores llegaron pronto a las aulas, y la admiración y el respeto llegaron junto con el temor.

Los Tucker. Una activa y cariñosa familia.  
Ellos dejaron de tener invitados. Dejaron de asistir a las reuniones escolares y de los clubes sociales.  
El auto nunca más se movió de su estacionamiento. Nadie volvió a oír la voz de los adultos de esa familia y los hijos se volvieron casi mudos.

Sólo sabían que mensualmente, llegaban docenas de cajas al umbral y siempre eran recibidos por los menores.

Nadie jamás se atrevió a preguntar o indagar. Solamente los hijos sabían.

El sonido metálico de algo bajo su zapatilla le hace bajar la mirada.

Un cartonero yacía inservible entre la lana de la alfombra.  
Con el pulso tembloroso reconoció la herramienta causante de varios cortes.

Un ruido tras él le hizo soltar el objeto.

-Vaya...¿Este es tu cuarto?

-...

-No me lo esperaba... _así_- Tomó un marco de fotografía trizado- ¿Has encontrado lo que buscas?

-No. Aún no.

-¿Puedo escarbar...?

-Ya que. Eso haces- Gruñó al ver como la sombra del rubio revolvía las cajoneras.

-Interesante... ¿Qué es esto?-apuntó un agujero tapado con la cajonera.

-Un escondite.

-¿...?

-Quédate aquí. Escucho algo abajo.

Kenny lo observó desaparecer por la puerta.  
No se iba a quedar allí.

La pieza de Craig estaba bastante dañada. Incluso le parecía ver sangre en partes de las paredes.

Sale de allí y frena para observar embobado la pieza de la chica.  
Un colchón atravesado impide el paso. Lo escala con cuidado y se encuentra con tablas rotas reforzando la especie de portón de la entrada. Unos cuantos osos de felpa algo dañados y sucios están en orden sobre el suelo formando un círculo.

Una agenda negra está en medio de las sábanas.  
Se acerca y la abre en las primeras páginas.

Unos dibujos a mano alzada de una familia feliz y con la seña, aparece.  
Craig Tucker- añade atrás con la letra de Mackey.

Varios otros dibujos con notas del consejero de primaria están en las hojas del inicio.

Luego las típicas frases que hacía escribir el consejero como castigo, repetidas decenas de veces.

Luego la tarea que enviaron alguna vez: Escribir el día a día por 150 días.

Recordó algo y río por lo bajo, feliz.

-'De camino a casa, corrí a encontrarme con Kyle y una chica de exuberante busto apareció frente a mí...'- murmuró. Era lo que había puesto en uno de los días de la tarea, luego recibió una mirada amenazante del consejero y tuvo que esperarle en su sala junto a un Craig indiferente.

Se concentró en la libreta y comenzó la lectura mental.

_Día 1:_  
_Hubo examen sorpresa. Copiar no estuvo en mi mente luego de haber sido descubierto varias veces._  
_La materia era fácil. Logré hacer un gran esfuerzo._

_Durante el recreo fui llamado donde Mackey y me interrogaron sobre haber copiado. Les expliqué. No me creyeron. Casi me expulsan, pero mi madre llegó a hablarles._

_Día 2:_

_El marica de Cartman_ _engañó nuevamente a Tweek. No lo puedo creer. Es taan ingenuo._

_Hoy me encontré con mi abuela en la calle._

Pasó varias páginas.

_Día 65:_  
_Mi hermana menor le dió una paliza a Cartman. Fue muy gracioso, pero Stripe enfermó._

_Día: 66:_  
_Mi cuyo sigue mal._  
_Hemos comprado entradas para el circo de 2 próximos meses. Yo no quiero ir. Eso es para maricas._

_Día 67: _  
_Mi tranquilidad se arruinó con la llegada de mi prima._  
_Pero por suerte Token vino a ayudarme con la tarea._

_Mi Cuyo está mejorando por fin._

Saltó varias hojas más.

-_Día 78: _  
_Mañana iremos al cine de Denver con mi familia. La última vez fui con mi grupo. Clyde como llorica que es, interrumpió mucho y tuvimos que ver una peli de romance y acción en vez de terror, porque Tweek no quería._  
_¿Esta vez podré ir al cine con tranquilidad?_

_Día 79:_

_Día 80:_

_Día 81:_

Las marcas de los días con plumón decían su desocupación. Pasó otras cuantas vacías.

_Día 115:_

_Ya estamos de vuelta._

_Día 116:_

_La madre de Kyle llegó a visitarnos._

_Día 117:_

_No sé que hacer ahora._

_Día 118:_

_Todo mejorará._

_Día 119:_

_Fui con Ruby caminar por el parque._

_Día 120:_

_¿Alguien?_

_Día 121:_

_Necesito a Ruby de vuelta._

_Día 122:_

_No saldré de mi cuarto._

_Día 123:_  
_No iremos al circo esta noche. Lo prometieron y ella estaba muy contenta con la idea. Hizo las tareas. Es un fastidio. ¿¡Algún día entenderá qué ya no podemos confiar en esas promesas!?_

Extrañado, guardó la libreta al oír llegar a Craig.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Escóndete!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

La desesperación del azabache hizo que no se controlara muy bien y a gran velocidad empujara al rubio a un escondite en la pared de la pieza y cerrara la puerta disfrazada con un golpe seco.

Los osos se desparramaron y luz se filtró por la tabla de mala calidad que les tapaba.

-¿Ruby? ¿Eres tú? ¿Craig? ¿Cariño?

Golpes en el colchón de la entrada de la pieza lo hicieron ceder. El estruendo que se armó puso a ambos atentos.

Apretó los puños y sintió la reacción del cuerpo de Kenny. Tenía intenciones de salir, por lo que puso un brazo entre él y la tabla.

-No salgas- susurró serio al ojiceleste...

* * *

**OK... les agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones c:**

**Me endulzan el día y se me quita el bloqueo mental y el estrés. Y ustedes reciben un dulce psicológico.**

**Jaa ne c:**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Craig? ¿Ruby? Salgan de allí, sé que están aquí.

Jamás pensé encontrarme en una situación así. De todo lo que he pasado, es lo único que me ha dejado sin habla.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces?- Una voz serena llamó.

¿Serena? No. Espeluznante.

La casa de Craig ¡Me da miedo!

Sus padres me aterran, y él se ve seguro y...-volteo a ver- mejor dicho preocupado. Esto es malo.

-Nuestros hijos han regresado.

Un silencio nos envuelve. Puedo sentir que Craig trata de contener la respiración, yo a penas respiro.

-No seas tonta- Ocupa un tono dulce y siniestro (para mi gusto)- Ellos están muertos.

Mi respiración para de súbito. ¿Muertos? Yo los veo vivos. Incluso su hijo está aquí a mi lado...y...¿Qué le pasa a Craig?

-Están vivos ¡Yo lo sé!

-No amor. ¿No recuerdas que les hicimos un funeral, aquí en el patio?

Incómodo y horrible silencio. Moriré aquí.

-Tienes razón, yo misma ví que los enterraste. Lo siento. A veces quiero creer que siguen aquí... y yo...Lo siento.

-Vamos por té, cariño- Parece sujetarla y llevársela. Oímos el colchón volver a su posición.

Suelto el aire. Craig vuelve a respirar.

-Eso estuvo cerca-suspiro.

-Mira-dice seco- Aquí tengo un plano de los escondites. Lo usábamos con Ruby para escapar y mucho antes para jugar. Tenlo. Esto aún no se acaba- Se levanta y me lo entrega.

-Craig...¿Estás bien?

-Luego de enterarme que para mis padres estoy muerto, creo que sí-Ríe amargo- Ahora: O te largas o te quedas.Dí.

-Me quedo.

-Mejor aún-comenta irónico.

Salimos del escondite y quedo contemplando la fila de osos, ahora ha dejado de ser una ronda, pero falta uno.

Observo de cerca un oso. ¿Este oso tiene...sangre?

No sé que habrá pasado con su familia, no sé que habrá ocurrido con su casa. No lo sé. Y honestamente: No se lo deseo a nadie.

Ni siquiera al gordo.

-Deja de observar eso. Vamos- Me dice.

-Pero...t-tiene...

-¿Tiene qué?- se acerca intimidante.

Toma el oso y lo aleja de mis manos.

Sin saber a donde mirar, dirijo la mirada a mis manos.

-Fresca-susurro.

-¿Qué?- recién mira el oso y observa mis manos- No puede ser...

Sangre. Sangre fresca. Sangre fresca de alguien.

No es que no haya visto sangre en mi vida, incluso he atacado a gente. Pero, en la casa de Tucker, encontrarse con algo así, da escalofríos.

Suelta el peluche y observa sus manos.

-No hay caso- susurra- Si no vuelvo en un rato. Huye- desapareció saltando el colchón.

Eso sólo me confirmó que sus padres son peligrosos.

¿Llamar a la policía? No. Sólo lograríamos que se llevaran a los hermanos. Para la policía, no, para todo el pueblo: Esta casa, está abandonada.

Mi casa está sucia, rota, desordenada, pero sigue en pie. No hay manchas de nada más que de alcohol en ella, algunas paredes con ligeros tajos y marcas de algún dardo o cuchilla mal apuntada, pero en cuanto a lo que vivimos, mi madre lo ha disfrazado. Supongo que no lo quiere aceptar, en parte es inocente, una víctima, pero también es cómplice.

El olor continuo a algo quemándose solía despertarnos, estaba tratando de cocinar, la puerta entreabierta de calle nos decía que habían discutido y que mi padre había ido a beber en algún bar, la sonrisa forzada de mi madre y su cara con tizne rojizo o violeta nos confirmaba lo ocurrido, pero eso en cuanto a ella, otras veces Kevin debía recibir el enojo y Karen debía ponerle hielo. A mí también me tocó la misma suerte, quise proteger a mi hermana.

Años después Kevin huyó de casa y nos trató de llevar consigo.

Ese día volvió mi hermano para lo prometido, le esperamos seis meses. Ya tenía trabajo de medio tiempo y podía arrendar un departamento, fuimos a Denver, entonces un accidente terminó nuestras ilusiones.

Fueron muchos gritos, un bus y dos autos colisionaron destrozándose entre sí.

En el bus estaba él; se bajaría antes de llegar a Denver y antes de alejarse de South Park.

Un auto se desvió, patinó y rompió las barreras de seguridad de en medio de la carretera.

Estábamos metros del lugar, esperándole en una entrada de tierra. No llevábamos nada de nuestras cosas, puesto que sería sospechoso.

El auto impactó de golpe con otro y el chofer al descuido recibió el impacto en su bus de ambos vehículos particulares.

Fue el fin, tapé los ojos de Karen y volví sin poder creérmelo. La suerte no estaba de nuestra parte, nunca lo estuvo.

A los días nos llegó un cheque, era lo que tenía Kevin ahorrado.  
Me dolía el tener que aceptar su dinero y mi padre me evitó ese dolor gastándoselo solo.  
Pudimos haber empleado esa cantidad en la familia, pero no, y cuando mi hermana reclamó por ello mi padre borracho le dio el primer golpe, yo no lo supe, yo me enteré después, Karen lo ocultó con una sonrisa por meses.

Craig está tardando mucho.

Muevo mis manos algo torpe y evalúo el lugar.  
Me abro espacio entre el colchón, la pared y las tablas, salgo de la habitación sin dejar de observar el oso caído y rojizo.

Camino en silencio observando el plano, parece haber otro escondite en la pieza de sus padres, ¿Será seguro? Pero que pregunta... Nada de esto es seguro.

Me dirijo a la habitación principal y me encuentro con una normal pieza matrimonial. Todo en orden. Todo en silencio. Aqui no hay nada. No, es demasiado perfecto.

Miro el mapa y un punto rojo aparece en lo que parece ser una puerta del otro lado de la habitación.  
Giro la manilla en silencio y contemplo una montaña de cajas vacías.  
¿¡Pero qué es esto!? En unas de las etiquetas de las cajas sale el típico 'fono consumidor', rompo la etiqueta y la guardo con cuidado. ¿Es delito sacar cosas sin permiso?

Un golpe tosco me indica que alguien se acerca, pienso en salir corriendo a la habitación de Craig, pero lo que veo por la ventana me llama la atención. ¿Esas cosas en el patio son...tumbas?

Acelero y aguardo una sombra familiar.

Su expresión alarmada cambia a una despreocupada y aburrida.

Cojea un poco, pero es casi innotorio ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

Simulo no haberme percatado y dirijo mis ojos a una jaula que sostiene en su mano derecha.

-¿Arriesgamos nuestras vidas...por un hámster?-pregunto sin poder creérmelo mientras sostengo la jaula esperando que Craig baje de su ventana.

-Un Cuyo en realidad.

Bufo molesto. Debí imaginar que Stripe vivía y que nunca sería abandonado de tal forma.

-Se ve desesperado-murmuro para mí observando al roedor y oyendo el golpe seco del aterrizaje de Craig.

-Tiene hambre- responde, dejándome en claro que me alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Hambre?- Me llevo la mano a un bolsillo y saco un pan de allí- pues le daré mi almuerzo de ayer- Corto trozos disparejos de pan y los paso entre los barrotes.

Tucker no dice nada, sólo se limita a tomar la jaula y caminar asintiendo leve. Sé, por su expresión que no se esperaba un simple gesto así de mi parte.

Seguimos el camino en silencio.

-McCormick- menciona mi apellido.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Viste algo extraño?

...¿Qué debería responder a eso?

-¿A parte del peluche? No. Nada-miento con aire sarcástico.

Baja la cabeza con pesadez y continúa su viaje. Le sigo sin quitar la vista del pequeño roedor.  
¿Qué cosas habrá contemplado aquel pequeño ser? ¿Cuántas cosas se guardarán en él? ¿Querrá expresar algo? No lo sé. Y es que desde que puse un pie en esa casa...me siento como un pequeño roedor atrapado en una jaula de visiones. Quisiera gritar. Quisiera llorar. Pero llorar por la gente que conosco ya no es algo que yo haga, no ahora, debo concentrarme en mi situación.

-Ya está muy oscuro. Pronto la luz inundará el cielo- digo pensando en las nubes...y en las situaciones- tardará, eso sí.

-...

-Es bonito.

-¿el qué?

-Que sobre la oscuridad hayan tantas luces esperando-apunto las estrellas.

-La mayoría están extintas. Muertas. ¿Qué de lindo tiene eso?

-Que esperan, eso es lo lindo. Nos esperan.

-...-calla y saca un cigarro-Eres raro.

-Tal vez- río entre dientes- Pero no soy muy distinto a ti- Le quito el cigarro antes de que lo ponga entre sus labios y así lo obligo a sacar otro.

-...Quizás...-suspira y prende los cigarillos de ambos.

Caminamos en inquebrantable silencio. A ambos nos gusta el silencio, pero sé que lo odiamos porque no hace reflexionar, nos permite vagar en nuestras memorias y sacar conclusiones, nos hiere, nos mata.

Nos acercamos a la casa Broflovski y nuestro querido pelirrojo nos abre con expresión aliviada. Pasamos. Observa la jaula. Sonrío.

Así, frente al resto, siempre muestro una sonrisa. Y eso duele, pero siempre sonrío. Sin importar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::: ::

Kyle nos observa unos segundos evaluando. Kenny no parece querer moverse, está allí con una sonrisa estúpida. ¿Es que acaso tiene pegada esa sonrisa frente a Kyle?

Lo empujo y cierro la puerta con cuidado. No queremos despertar a nadie.

Nos deja subir.

-Pensé que ya no llegarían- se deja caer sobre su cama.

Lleva una manta como túnica. La temperatura es baja, debió esperarnos mucho.

-Sólo tuvimos un problema- Habla Kenny ¿En serio le dirá?- Craig se cayó de la ventana- Mira serio.

¿¡...!? ¿Que yo qué?

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Estás bien Craig?- los ojos de Kyle se posan sobre mí.

-Sí, mira su pierna- se acerca y apunta mi adolorida pierna.

¿Cómo supo que algo me pasó? ¿Habrá visto algo? ¡Me dijo que no había visto nada! Además tampoco es notorio.

Sin que me haya dado cuenta Kyle se acercó demasiado.

-Sácatelos-susurra.

-¿Qué?

-Los jeans, sácatelos.

Siento un poco de nervios, si se acerca así menos querré ¿este chico cree que soy de piedra?

-Vamos Craig, no te va a matar. Es para curarte claro...-ríe el rubio con voz insinuante.

-Si quieres echo a Kenny, ya que es un pervertido...-lo acusa con la mirada divertida.

-¡hey!

-Yo...no, no importa- No me quedaré a solas con Kyle- Me los quito ya.

Me saco con cuidado los pantalones, empieza a arder. Noto que estos estan rasgados en la zona.

Ambos acortan la distancia y observan pasmados.

Esto me resulta humillante de alguna manera.

Kyle saca una caja de primeros auxilios de _nosedonde_ ¡Dios! ¿En esta casa hay tantas?

Un algodón con algo naranjo se acerca y pasa sobre la herida. No arde, pero el contacto frío sobre la cortadura me hace doler.

Ambos fruncen el ceño como si pudieran sentir ese dolor puntiagudo y helado que atraviesa por la herida. Kyle mueve sus manos en movimientos delicados, intenta sacar contenido de una botellita burdeo, de ahí es ese líquido naranjo.

-No queda _povidona_ -Sentencia Kyle con una expresión de _estaeslapeorcatástrofedelmundo_.

-¿¡No!?- A veces creo que Kenny también es un exagerado.

-No-Suspira-Creo que ahora tendré que usar alcohol- Me observa atento y algo arrepentido.

-Bien ¿A qué esperas?-Apresuro. Este clima de catástrofe me incomoda.

Dirige automático su mano a la caja, acata mi orden a una velocidad estúpida y digna de una película de acción mala. Se pone algo torpe y le ayudo a sostener el frasco blanco.

-¡Espera!-Detiene el brazo de Kyle-¿Craig sabe lo que es echarse alcohol en un corte extenso y profundo?- Su preocupación sincera me impacta.

Esa voz protectora que sólo he oído...¿Cuándo la oí? Es diferente a las de mis padres cuando era menor, es como la que oí...¿¡Dónde!? ¿No fue aquel día...? No lo creo.

-¿Craig...?-Me vuelve al mundo con esa voz aún seria- ¿Alguna vez te has curado con alcohol en una herida así?

Nunca me he curado cuando tengo heridas, sólo a Ruby, y ella jamás ha tenido casi una apuñalada en la pierna para llegar a cojear.

Niego con la cabeza.

Kenny suspira con pesadez.  
Kyle se mantiene procesando la situación.

-Adelante- Digo.

El pelirrojo me acerca una gasa con alcohol y me la pasa por la mejilla. Tengo un corte leve allí. Arde. Arde. Pero esa expresión de verdugo inocente y de arrepentimiento en su cara me causan mariposas y polillas en el estómago.  
¡Jodidas mariposas! Siento que vomitaré si me sigue mirando así. Por un momento me apiado de Marsh, debe ser horrible esa sensación _express_.  
Puedo jurar que mi cara está normal, pero siento que mis mejillas se acaloran.

Una tos ficticia de parte de Kenny hace que notemos que en algún momento nos acercamos _demasiado_. Casi puedo sentir su respiración.

Ahora debemos parecer como esos tortolitos que están del mismo bando pero no se dan cuenta hasta casi el final y se coquetean como idiotas antes de ir a matar al enemigo...Uhmm...Kevin Stoley me ha dejado pegado con las películas de acción...

Ahora me doy cuenta que esa gasa era para que supiera que ardía y que en mi nueva herida eso iba a doler mucho más.

Asiento. Observo con cautela al algodón que se acerca amenazante. Oigo como Kyle susurra un suave '¿Listo? Preparado...' No puedo evitar pensar en que se trata de una carrera.

Que piense esto es culpa de Kyle. Él y sus rizos gobiernan mi mente y me hacen sentir estúpido.

El alcohol se sumerge en la herida, un frío me recorre la espalda.

Hago una mueca. Arde. Arde. Arde.  
Ellos también hacen una mueca.  
El algodón sale de un tono rojizo y pronto es botado a un basurero.  
Otro más sostenido en pinzas y mi verdugo detiene la tortura.  
Pone una gasa doblada y luego prefiere acomodar unas vendas en mi pierna.

_Gracias papá..._-Me debo morder la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Es obvio lo ocurrido, pero no sé si el escandaloso rubio presente lo haya visto.

¿¡Cómo es posible que me hayan pasado por un ladrón!? ¿En serio creen que morí? Agradezco que McCormick no haya bajado conmigo. Le hubiesen matado.

Mi pobre cuyo debe estar impresionado.

Ahora que lo pienso...lo más probable es que hubiesen estado ebrios, pero no lo parecían. ¿Drogas? ¿Estimulantes?

-Craig, Kenny, debemos dormir. Mañana vamos a Denver.

Y es lo último que oigo. Luego caigo dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::: ::

El pelirrojo termina de ordenar la cama, un azabache duerme rendido a su lado, y a su otro lado Kenny se prepara para dormir entre las frazadas y el cobertor.

Tenían a disposición dos camas, pero el sueño pudo con ellos primero.

Kenny siente las suaves respiraciones de sus compañeros. Siente unos extraños deseos de atormentar al pelirrojo durante su sueño, pero si se llegase a despertar Craig...Sería su fin.

Era obvio, le resultaba obvio, lo que Craig sentía por ese chico de cabellos rizados. No debía ponerse celoso, Kyle era _su _presa. No la de Craig.

Las acciones de Craig eran muy fáciles de predecir. Sus emociones ocultas eran más que obvias, pero nadie excepto él parecía notarlo.

¿Qué era aquello que había visto? Eran tumbas, eso era obvio. Pero, ¿qué contenían? ¿Qué eran esas cajas apiladas?

Debía averiguar todo. Debía saberlo. La duda no podía continuar, o moriría.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó al chico que estaba a su lado, este no se alejó, sólo permaneció dormido. Y así, concluyó otra noche más.

* * *

**Y así sigue la historia. ¿Se ha vuelto extraña? Creo que sí.**

**Bien, disculparme o dar excusas se está haciendo un hábito u.u lo siento de todas formas.**

**Mi tiempo libre se sigue reduciendo, la inspiración se me va y de no ser por ****_luis carlos_**** no hubiese podido hacer este capítulo, muchas gracias ^^**

**Ok, quería subir este capítulo ayer, por el estreno de la nueva temporada, la n° 17 de South Park, ah...If I could understand english I would be soo happy... pero no, entiendo y he podido ver algunos capítulos en inglés, pero aún así... ¡Maldita sea, ya no tengo el Comedy Central!**

**¿Reviews? Me hacen feliz c:**


End file.
